User talk:JRCS
for my old talk page click here http://ttte.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:JRCS%2BCAS Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the User:JRCS page. Read and follow our rules. It will help you later down the line. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SteamTeam (Talk) 19:12, November 25, 2010 Re:Season 14 club OK, I did it. :) ZEM talk to me! 21:12, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: JRCS+CAS to JRCS Thanks good to hear. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:37, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Jock Would you mind pointing them out so that I can delete one please? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:03, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, Jock is the engine's page and Jock the New Engine is the book's page. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:39, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Hank Thomas Library Book Link/search is dead. Hank 19:51, December 24, 2010 (UTC)HankAmericanEngine Friends? Would you mind if I added you to my friends list? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:04, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :I'll add you in now! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:46, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hello Sure :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 19:28, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :I've added you in :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 19:38, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: welcoming messages See these pages: MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon, MediaWiki:Welcome-enabled, MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user, MediaWiki:Welcome-user, MediaWiki:Welcome-user-page. Just click on the "view source" button, copy, and paste the codes from these pages onto the pages (of the same name) on your Wikia. I hope this helps. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:49, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:TrackMaster Hi! Yes, I live in the UK and I get most of my TrackMaster stuff (Ben included) from eBay. Hope this helps :) SteamTeam 09:23, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, I didn't watch it today. I watched (and taped it) at Christmas though. SteamTeam 21:47, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hector picture I fixed it. :) And Happy Resurrection Sunday! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:42, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:45, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Paxton I've fixed it. Thanks for pointing that out. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:02, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Friends Sure we can :) SteamTeam 09:25, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: dieselworks picture It wasn't just you. The old image was deleted and no one replaced it. I have now though. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:41, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:38, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: ZEM's forum Did you try all possible combinations of usernames and passwords? If you have and it still doesn't work, either leave ZEM a message here or I'll get in touch with him for you. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:17, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :OK I will. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:35, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::You're welcome. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:52, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Whatever the problem was, I'm glad it's fixed. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:43, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hello July 4th is the same day in the US as it is in the UK. What "picture thing" of mine were you wondering about? Do you mean the one from "The WWII Movie"? And yes. We have badges now! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:56, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :July 4th is US Independence Day. I fear a lot of bad editing will happen because of the editing rush too... Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:41, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :Only if it gets so bad that there's no other choice. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:50, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Stubs It kind of depends on what type of page it is really. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:34, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: 3000 Pages! I know. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:08, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Template: North Western Railway That's because Diesel wasn't a part of the NWR in the Railway Series. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:59, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi Thanks for the welcome! :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 20:08, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: JRCS+CAS talk page. What do you mean by "copy"? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:39, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wiki Chat Box. I'm glad it's fixed itself. :) You have to change your signature in your settings. Tell me what you want it to say and what colors you want and I'll tell you where and how to add it. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:43, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Still, what colors? (You can pick two.) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:32, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :OK Then go into your preferences and scroll to where it says "signature". Copy and paste this into the editing field: JRCS talk to me Then just tick the "Custom signature" button right below that. Done! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:54, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Friends I'd be honored. I'll add you to mine! SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 18:32, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Signature You're welcome. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:55, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Stub Template It is a stub, but it doesn't need the stub template. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:52, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :That and there's already another template on the page. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:55, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::You're welcome. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:05, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Your Wiki Thank you and if you want you can join it. Just edit any created pages because i'm the only one unless you ask me and i'll give you the details. HenryDashPaxton3000 21:16, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough. HenryDashPaxton3000 01:44, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: the template while you were away Sure! :) Would you like me to post the code for you? Toby7 Ding!Ding! 01:21, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Your welcome. Have fun! Toby7 Ding!Ding! 15:46, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'm Back I'm glad to here your back. :) I hope you had a nice trip. Nothing really happened here though. Same as usual. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 23:32, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Stub need taking off I'll go and remove it now. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:09, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chat I don't know what your problem is. Did you try refreshing the page? If that doesn't help, I don't know what will. Sorry. :( Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:35, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :I still don't know what the problem was, but I'm glad you've solved it. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:04, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Watermarks? They do, but I just haven't gotten around to them yet... Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:42, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:19, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Friends? Hi JRCS! Can we please be friends? TheSodorSteamworks 10:03, August 7, 2011 (UTC) : Then I'll add you too :) And thanks! =D TheSodorSteamworks 10:58, August 7, 2011 (UTC) go ahead go ahead CalleyFan 22:14, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Friends? Wanna be friends? -HenryDashPaxton3000 23:30, August 8, 2011 (UTC) : yes percysfan Hey Brother Thankyou for helping me with my user page brother ;) HERS 01:41, August 9, 2011 (UTC) the next race the next race is on wednesday the engines are trackmaster and take n play trackmaster engines are Thomas with Annie and Clarabel Edward Henry Gordon James Percy Toby with Henrietta Duck Donald Douglas Oliver with Toad Stanley Rosie Stepney Diesel 10 Arry Bert Victor Emily Ferdinand take n play engine is Sidney it was bot on ebay Re: Forum Yes, I've received it :) Replying now :D SteamTeam 21:40, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Removed : ) The chat should be back fairly soon. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:49, August 16, 2011 (UTC) who won gordon 1st diesel 10 2nd arry 3rd bert 4th thomas 5th toby 6th edward 7th oliver 8th henry 9th donald 10th stepney 11th ferdinand 12th douglas 13th sidney 14th rosie 15th stanley 16th victor 17th percy thats me 18th the engines that are out are duck james emily the new engines are spencer den it was bot on ebay and whiff :3 rounds Talk Hey there i am just glad to be a user here on the wikia, and it does not mater if my edits get reverted or not, also did not know you had a sister.MaysPeep! Peep! 15:58, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Front Page It's there to publicise the book now, though it will be removed in a few weeks. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:13, August 19, 2011 (UTC) check I indeed did check but never got back to getting to you. I costs $100 robux to make 1 group, and there is currently 30 rubux a day for me. I have $222 robux, but i would like to save it up. The first group I will make is the Chuggington Fan Club for when Chuggington place is set up for the public. CalleyFan 14:49, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Roblox Pardon me, JRCS, but I want to ask u a question. I've just created a Roblox account, but which Thomas game do you use? Please tell me. LeakLess52 (Tooooot) 20:33, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :Never mind. It's OK. LeakLess52 (Tooooot) 19:43, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I noticed that me and you are quite very much alike. You can buy Thomas toys at this website: http://happyhentoys.com which is where I purchased Oliver and Douglas. They also have the DOTD ENGINES! And when your page said: "a Tomy Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, Bertie, Bulstrode and Cranky set with a tunnel, ffarqhuarr, Road, red bridge thingys and of course blue track." I was all like WHOA! 'Cause that was my first set. It was my fourth birthday present. I had already been a fan of Thomas because of my cousins, who saw even Season 3 when it FIRST aired. So, you want to be friends? EWS Railways Pip pip peep! 19:56, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I'm American, I didn't realize you were a Brit! Go, Manchester United! EWS Railways Pip pip peep! 22:24, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Please The admins are now talking about it. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:00, October 6, 2011 (UTC)